fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aio Yukinojo
Backstory From his older perspective, Aio was stubborn and ignorant. A child abandoned at birth, to only be discarded onto the streets. A child that was never good with socializing, and instead delves into his fantasies. He blamed everything on others, not realizing his own faults. ...until he met a girl. This girl became his mentor, showed him a whole new culture, its history, that he can be one with tremendous power. Something called a Merrodus, ones with power not known to the public eye. But most of all, she was the only person that cared for him, the only one to show affection for him. But he was still insufferably clueless. He never truly cared about their culture, he never truly cared about their history, he never truly liked anyone, or anything... until the changing point in his life, weeks after he met her... ...when his mentor, the girl that was there for him, the only person that he could call a "friend", lay dead on the ground, with a letter at her side. You see, that girl was simply a corpse given life for one purpose: to help Aio specifically to unlock his abilities, and to project the weapon he'd be using the rest of his life. The ones that created her didn't know that it would take this long to unlock his abilities, and set a timer to not waste their Erera, their life force keeping her alive. She never had time to waste... but it was Aio's stubbornness that made her die with regret... ...Then, his telekinetic powers awakened, with a scar appearing on his left eye... Years later, we see a new person entering Atarashii High School, a combat school for Merrodi hidden from regular human eyes. He has medium-long purple hair, with a red eye on his right side, a blue eye on his left side, and a "scar" covering almost half of his face. His attire consists of blue and yellow goggles, and light blue scarf, a purple long-coat covering his purple shirt, and black pants with blue and purple boots. He wears a smile wherever he goes, and is always helpful to everyone, no matter what... But this man is most definitely Aio, a man scarred by his past of how idiotic he was, and hopes that he could rewrite his mistakes. Appearance and Personality We don't know Aio's ethnicity. He has medium-long purple hair, with a red eye on his right side, a blue eye on his left side, and a "scar" covering almost half of his face. In truth, he gained this "scar" after his mentor's death, it is his sign that he's a Merrodus, a being with power beyond regular humans. You see, a Merrodus has a "sign" of how they became one somewhere on their bodies. Aio's is a huge scar on his face because of how much his past hurts him, and how he doesn't want to look back at it... His attire consists of blue and yellow goggles, a light blue scarf, a purple long-coat covering his purple shirt, and black pants with blue and purple boots. Aio is cheerful, carefree, and happy. He helps everyone he can see... but he's only this way because of his trauma. His trauma that he wasn't able to save one life... that he doesn't want to see another useless death... In-battle, Aio never goes for a killing blow, or a painful/crippling blow for that matter. All he does is usually aim for the weak points of an enemy, and either knock them out, or get them to stop fighting. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A '''physically, at least '''9-A '''with telekinesis, '''7-A, likely 6-C with the Merroda Name: Aio Yukinojo Origin: The Downfall Series Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human, Merrodus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance '(via his sword, the Merroda), 'Average H2H Combatant, can negate one power per fight '(Telepathic Cancel), '''Has Erera '(Basically mana), Energy Manipulation' '(via the Merroda), Teleportation (via the Merroda), Enhanced Senses, 'Low-Mid Regeneration '(via the Merroda), Sword Master, Telekinesis, Attack Reflection (via Telekinesis), Energy Resistance (via the Merroda), Elemental Resistance (via the Merroda), 'Magical Resistance '(via the Merroda), 'Resistance to Time Manipulation '(via the Merroda), 'Mind Manipulation Resistance '(Doesn't have this when reminded of his past), '''possibly even more resistances (As long as the user has a strong bond with the Merroda, they can even have complete resistance to everything) Attack Potency: Athlete level '''physically (Aio is a normal human, but has trained himself to at least be competent without any powers. Has been in a multitude of street fights), at least '''Small Building level '''with telekinesis (Able to launch multiple apartments and houses at his enemies), '''Mountain level, likely Island level (It was stated that a pro Merrodus could destroy islands, and Aio is pro Merrodus level, but only displayed mountain busting as his best feat) Speed: Peak human '''physically (Aio trained himself in mostly speed instead of strength. Regular humans seem to only see a blur when he's fighting physically), '''Hypersonic+ with the Merroda (Is stated his fastest speed is mach 20), Massively Hypersonic 'reactions (Has stated lightning seems to be moving at what regular humans call a snails pace to him. Still has Massively Hypersonic reactions even without the Merroda) 'Lifting Strength: Regular human 'physically, '''Class 100 '''with telekinesis (Able to launch apartments, tanks, and houses at his enemies) 'Striking Strength: Class KJ physically (Trained with a sword/Merroda for most of his life), Mountain level+ with the Merroda (Able to separate a mountain with one swing) Durability: Athlete level 'physically, at least '''Island level '''with the Merroda (Aio has shown to survive full power hits against multiple pro Merrodi at once) 'Stamina: High '(Is able to fight for hours on end without breaking a sweat. This was shown when he was training in the simulation room at the school for 24 hours straight) 'Range: Extended melee range with sword/Merroda. A Kilometer with Energy Manipulation. Five Kilometers with Telekinesis. Standard Equipment: The Merroda Intelligence: Aio is a sword master, exploiting weaknesses in an enemy or hitting their weak points with dead accuracy. Other than that, he's an average academically. Weaknesses: Most of his strength comes from the Merroda. If you take that away from him, he's practically an average human with really good swordsmanship and telekinesis. Aio never goes for the kill in anything. He can eventually run out of Enera (mana), which would not allow him to use his Merrodus, or telekinesis. Also, he can still be affected by things that remind him of his past and can easily be mind manipulated that way (That's the only way to mind manipulate him, as he has resistance to it otherwise). Standard Equipment The Merroda: 'A weapon forged literally by the feelings and the "will" of the user. If your will isn't strong enough, the Merroda will reject you, and it will never appear in your hands. You must also have a strong bond with the weapon. The stronger the bond is, the stronger the user will be. The Merroda, when projected onto the world as a weapon, automatically gives the user extra abilities. It buffs the users physical stats, and gives them slight regeneration. The more powerful the bond is, the more abilities the user will have, and with a strong enough bond, the user may even choose the power they want. The user can practically choose anything, from durability negation, or reality warping. But, of course, it all depends on how strong the bond the user has with the weapon, and how "willed" they are. Aio is a special case, as he actually has multiple chosen powers, instead of the usual one power. He has three powers, one of which he can actually use without the Merroda: energy manipulation, teleportation, and telekinesis. The sword is all purple except for the guard and pommel, which are light blue. The guard's pointy edges curve upwards, and the blade gets ''slightly wider until near the edge, where it turns into a sharp point. A Merrodus can consume a lot of Enera if the user isn't skilled enough in controlling its power(s). Notable Attacks and Techniques * '''Telepathic Cancel: '''This ability only works when the enemy's about to attack. Aio raises his finger, and then draws an "x" in the air, then strikes the "x" towards the enemy's attack, completely negating that throughout the entire fight. But, this can only be used on one move per fight. The negated power will come back after a week. The cooldown until Aio can use this ability again is after a week as well. This ability will work on different opponents, as long as they have a different power that what Aio canceled before. This ability doesn't consume much Enera. * '''Merroda Overdrive: Aio summons at least a hundred copy versions of his Merrodus behind him, then rains them on the enemy. At most, Aio could summon five-hundred of these, but that would drain all of his Enera, so he limits them to at least fifty or one-hundred when attacking. He only uses this ability when he wants to get serious, or when the enemy is stronger than him. Feats *Sliced a mountain in half in a showcase of his power. *Is able to fling apartments, houses, and tanks with his telekinesis. *Has near to no limits to where he can teleport to. If he thinks he wants to be in a certain location, he'll be in that certain location. The only things he can't teleport to is teleporting into not existing, or teleport everywhere/teleport to more than one place. *Can survive full powered attacks from pro Merrodi. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Music: * Ralpi - The Last Battle (Aio in battle, when he's serious, his main theme in general) * The Last Battle (Alternate version of his main theme) Trivia: * Aio was chosen to be a Merrodus because of his prominent bloodline of pro level Merrodi and their powers, which somehow died down over the last couple years. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown''' ' '''Birthplace:' Unknown Weight: Unknown Height: 5'9 ft Likes: ?? Dislikes: ?? Eye Color(s): Red and blue Hair Color: Purple Hobbies: ?? Values: Save as many people as you can. Status: Alive and active (Doing as many school activities as he can, and participating in multiple fighting tournaments) Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Color Identity: PurpleCategory:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Lawful Good Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Tier 6 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teenagers